1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an infant carrier, and more specifically to an infant carrier having an adjustable seat and a shoulder strap system which may be secured to the wearer prior to placing the infant in the carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common practice for parents and other caregivers to carry infants and toddlers, and there is a variety of well-known devices suitable to this end. Such infant-carrying devices include carriages, strollers, pushchairs, and car seats, which are separate units particularly configured for holding the infant or toddler independent of the parent/caregiver adult. The adult, in turn, holds and transports the device with handles and other attachments thereof.
Alternatively, there are devices known in the art configured to be worn by the adult for on-the-body carrying of the infant or toddler, including slings, wraps, pouches, and backpack-like shoulder strap devices. Shoulder-supported infant carriers are particularly growing in popularity for supporting or transporting an infant or young child. A common attribute of these carriers is that they typically offer “hands free” operation, and allow the adult wearer to carry the infant while performing other activities. Therefore, shoulder-supported infant carriers typically provide immediate benefits to the parent/caregiver, including the freedom to use both hands while monitoring and caring for the child being carried. Care may be provided to other children simultaneously, strain and fatigue on the arms, back, and shoulders may be reduced, and household chores may be completed while monitoring the child. Moreover, cumbersome and bulky strollers need not be deployed in potentially dangerous places, such as crowded city sidewalks and public transportation systems.
Shoulder supported infant carriers, as currently known in the art, come in a wide range of designs and styles. One currently known infant carrier is a frame-type carrier which typically supports the infant on the back of the wearer. Currently, more popular than frame-type carriers, are frameless or soft-sided carriers which typically provide more comfort to the wearer and the infant.
Although soft-sided carriers have become a popular means for transporting an infant, most soft-sided carriers suffer from one or more drawbacks. For instance, one common drawback associated with conventional soft-sided carriers is that they are configured in a manner which requires the carrier to be placed on the wearer at the same time the infant is placed in the carrier. In this regard, the user is typically required to hold the infant with one hand, while placing the shoulder straps over the wearer's shoulders and guiding the infant carrier around the infant with the other hand. This practice tends to be very difficult and unsafe, as it may require a great deal of coordination on the part of the wearer and the infant.
Another drawback associated with many conventional soft-sided carriers is that the seat portion of the carrier is of a fixed size. Therefore, as the infant grows, the seat portion of the carrier may become too small, or when the infant is young, the seat portion of the carrier may be configured to support a larger infant, and thus, may be too big. Furthermore, the fixed nature of the seat portion on conventional infant carriers may limit the adaptability achievable by the infant carriers, i.e., the infant carrier may not be easily or comfortably adaptable in both front carry and rear carry configurations.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an infant carrier that is configured to allow the carrier to be secured to the wearer's shoulders before the infant is placed therein. There is also a need in the art for an infant carrier having an adjustable seat portion which supports the infant. Various aspects of the present invention are directed toward addressing these needs, as will be discussed in more detail below.